Caught in the Act
by potterblacklupin-4ever
Summary: “HOLY MERLIN, BLOODY HELL! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!” Sirius exclaimed. As Remus,Sirius,Peter,Alice,and Katie sneak out of bed one night, they find a sight before them that they never would have believed. Changed title from Bloody hell to this.


"Tell me again why we are out here in the freezing corridors instead of sleeping peacefully in our beds?" complained Remus as they walked down the hallways.

"Well, dear Prongsie and were both missing, so I'm trying to figure out what they're up to," said Sirius, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"WHAT???" screeched Alice and Katie, "You told us that we were going to the kitchens!"

"Did I?"muttered Sirius.

"Bloody hell! Sirius, you complete moron. They're doing their rounds!"

"Wha- oh yeah….no wonder they were together on the map!"

"No…. DUH!'" growled Alice and Katie sarcastically.

"Let's head back," quipped Peter, "No point staying here now."

"Well, where are they now? I don't wanna get caught by Prongs and Lily" whined Remus.

"Awww. Come on. It's only Prongs and LilyFlower."

"ONLY?!?!?" screeched Alice, "Do you want to be lectured by Lily till the morning? I don't think so!"

"Oi! Don't you break your own eardrums when you screech like that?" huffed Sirius.

Alice growled and stalked toward Sirius. "Okay Okay… merlin..."said Sirius as he backed away, hands up in the air. Remus, Peter, and Katie were laughing at the sight before them. **(A/N: It would be quite funny to see – Sirius cowering, scared while an angry Alice stalked him. ANYWAYS…)**

"What are you laughing at," huffed Sirius as he hid behind Remus, "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Remus, Peter, and Katie, still laughing. Alice started giggling too.

"Seeing you scared is very entertaining you know."

"You know? I think that I was just insulted."

"Why do we hang out with nitwit like him again???" asked Remus as he sighed exasperated.

"Cuz he makes us feel so much smarter," grinned Katie.

"Hey!"Sirius protested, "I'm not stup-" "Sirius, shut up! I hear voices"

"That sounds like Lily and James," said Peter.

"Come on! Let's go before we get caught," hissed Alice.

"No. Let's eavesdrop on them. I wanna know what they talk about," whined Sirius.

"Sirius, we have to go," Katie said worriedly.

"Live a little people. And don't you ever wonder what they talk about when were not with them?" asked Sirius.

"Weeeeelll……," Alice and Remus whispered. "It is kind of tempting…"Katie said.

"Great. We can hide under the cloak."

Grumbling, everyone shifted around until they were all covered by the invisibility cloak.

"Hey, I don't hear them anymore. They can't have walked away; I didn't hear their footsteps leave."

"I dunno," whispered Sirius.

"What do you know?" asked Remus grinning.

"Hey!" "Shut up you two!" exclaimed Alice. "Come lets go see where they've gone."

Silently, the group walked up to the corner and turned left into the next hallway when….

* * *

"OH MY GOD," whispered a shocked Alice. "Finally," sighed Alice and Katie, happily.

The boys however stood there, mouths hanging open, flabbergasted. **(A/N: I luve that word- **_**flabbergasted **_** :P) **They all stood there in the shock of the sight before them.

How it happened they would never know.

They expected to see Lily and James bickering, or at least talking, but never did they imagine that they would find James and Lily, bodies entangled together, SNOGGING.

Lily's hands were gently cradling James face, while James had his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. They were kissing passionately and letting each other's love flow through their kiss, unaware of their audience. It was a very sweet, as a first kiss should be.

Alice and Katie were smiling very hard, happy for their best friend, along with Remus and Peter.

Sirius, on the other hand, being the idiot he is, chose to ruin the moment.

"HOLY MERLIN, BLOODY HELL! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!" Sirius exclaimed after getting out of his shock.

Lily and James jumped apart, startled, and shocked find their friends staring at them.

"Y- y- you! What are you all doing here?" asked a still shocked James with a stupid grin on his face. Lily was blushing, her face the same colour as her hair.

"Ummmm…" muttered Remus.

Sirius however jumped on top of James. "I'm so proud of you, Prongsie dear!"

"Finally got the lady of your dreams, huh? BUT HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" he cried angrily.

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to tell you when we only got together, like right now?" James said.

"Ohhh yeah…" Sirius said grinning sheepishly, "But still!"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Yea and which you so rudely interrupted," exclaimed Lily.

Sirius turned to her. "Sooooo Lilykins… You finally fell for the potter charm didn't you?" he asked.

"Oh shut up, Black" said Lily.

"Heyyy, aren't we all friends now? No need to resort to last names!"

"What friends? I don't know who you're talking about," Remus and James said in unison.

"You have none that we know about," Katie and Alice added.

"I'm feeling so loved right now," Sirius huffed.

They all laughed at him, which made him grumble even more. As usual, he went back to his annoying self in about three seconds.

"Should have known. Everything bounces of your head, Black." Lily said, smirking.

"I told you not use last names!"

"Alright, Black!"

"Har Har," he muttered but laughed along with the others.

"You know what's weird about this situation?" asked Alice.

"What?" everyone else questioned.

"Out of all the couples we could come across snogging, we catch Lily and James together. Buuuuut, we're laughing at Sirius instead of making those two embarrassed," she cried pointing at James and Lily.

"Hey!" Lily and James cried, "No fair!" "Too bad," said Remus smirking.

They continued pestering James and Lily with questions as they headed back to their dorms.

They reached the dorms chatting animatedly with each other.

* * *

Lily turned around and whispered something into James ear. They then both faced their friends, grinning. "Alright, we forgot just one little thing," she said, grinning, "What do you think James?"

The rest of them stood there looking confused as ever, and wondering what on earth they would have to tell them now.

"Sneaking around during after curfew? Well, DETENTION! One week, scrubbing toilets. ALL OF YOU!" James barked.

James and Lily smirked, while their friends stood there grumbling.

"Goodnight, we'll see you all tomorrow, _after_ you finish scrubbing toilets. Well, toodles!"Lily smirked again, and then ran towards the Heads' dorm, laughing with James just behind her.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Padfoot," Remus exclaimed grumbling. "Aw, stop complaining Moony. It's not like you're the only one with detention," replied Sirius. "Well, if you hadn't interrupted them so rudely, as Lily put it, they would've been a bit more lenient," grumbled Alice and Katie. "Oh sod it."

"Well at least they got together. We don't have to listen to their screaming matches anymore."

"That I agree with."

Meanwhile Remus was chuckling quietly to himself.

"What's so funny Moony?" asked Sirius. "Well can you imagine the faces of everyone else when they find out that those two are together?" "Oh yeah, that would be hilarious," agreed Alice chuckling.

"I heard that McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Sprout have a bet running about when Lily and James will go out." "Hah, I can't wait until tomorrow." "The rest of Hogwart's reaction will be worth getting detention."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this piece. I got the idea in my head a while ago and just got the chance to actually write. This is actually my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it. Please give me constructive criticism. Tell me whether you liked it or not!

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!! **

Your reviews will make my day!


End file.
